Le chateau d'Hass
by Yugai
Summary: Yoleï vit tranquillement dans son village quand des dizaines de militaires débarquent soudain... mais que cherchent ils ?


Le château d'Hass.

Dans un coin reculé du monde, un petit village (résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur... ah non c'est pas ça) vit sous la neige, dans l'ombre d'une légende. En effet au bourg d'Hass, les villageois avaient l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre d'un gigantesque château, placé sur une corniche, sans aucun accès. L'édifice était entouré d'une gigantesque muraille qui faisait le tour entier de l'avancée rocheuse, lisse et imprenable. Personne ne savait qui vivait la haut, des volutes de fumée sortait parfois des hautes cheminée de pierres mais jamais un habitant n'était descendu au bourg, de mémoire d'homme. Ce château était celui du loup blanc, source de nombreuses légende dans cette partie de la carte. Ce loup pouvait tout aussi bien représenter l'espoir qu'incarner un personnage bien spécifique, mais il était toujours protecteur. Les plus anciens affirmaient parfois, quand les plus jeunes daignaient écouter, que le château les abriterait en cas de problème, car les loups veillaient sur eux, du haut de leurs tours enneigées.

Les quelques maisons qui formaient le hameau étaient réparties en demi cercle autours de la route principale, coupant au mieux les rafales glacées qui secouaient la région au long de l'année. Même l'été ne pouvait adoucir ce climat du nord, malgré le réchauffement climatique, les malheureux degré ainsi grappillés avaient bien du mal à tenir la distance. Cependant, tous n'aimaient pas vivre en communauté, et quelques réfractaires vivaient à l'écart du village. En général de vieux briscards, des trappeurs, bûcherons et autres ermites, mais l'une des maisons isolées était habité par une jeune femme, aveugle de naissance, qui refusait d'entendre la pitié dans la voix de ses interlocuteurs. Trop fière pour s'abaisser à quémander de l'attention, elle vivait avec sa sœur et son beau frère, qu'elle hébergeait depuis un éboulement de neige à l'hiver dernier. Leur nouvelle maison ne serait pas prête avant l'année suivante, aussi Yoleï leur avait proposé le gîte pour leur éviter des soucis inutiles. En échange, Saraï et Dmitri faisait les courses et les travaux nécessitant l'usage de la vue.

Leur présence permettait à la jeune femme d'entretenir régulièrement l'hôtel du dieu loup qui se trouvait non loin de chez elle. La présence lupine la rassurait et elle aurait plus d'une fois avoir sentit l'animal rôder autour d'elle, l'entourant de sa présence protectrice. Elle y déposait une offrande, modeste soit mais régulière, chaque jour de la semaine. Yoleï y mettait un point d'honneur et n'y avait jamais faillit depuis le jour de ses 10 ans.

L'ambiance qui régnait était souvent calme, parfois secouée par l'enthousiasme des plus jeunes, mais apaisante et tranquille. Aussi Saraï se demanda ce jour là pourquoi une telle agitation émanait de la place du village, elle pouvait voir tous les commerçants jouer des coudes pour se faire une place, les enfants à quatre pattes pour mieux y voir, et les femmes, qui adorait les ragots, remonter chez elles pour observer, délaissant leurs compagnes qui faisaient de même. La jeune femme joua des coudes pour parvenir à apercevoir un attroupement assez insolite. Trois camion étaient garés sur la place du village, entourés par des hommes en treillis que Saraï prit tout d'abord pour des militaires, mais finit par reconnaître l'écusson des mercenaires. Ils déchargeaient des dizaines d'hommes et de caisses, laissant le soin à leur chef de trouver un emplacement pour l'installation.

Le maire se montra étonnamment rétif à l'idée d'une présence armée dans l'enceinte de sa municipalité, ce que Saraï comprenait, mais qui était étrange de la part d'un homme courant sans cesse après l'argent. Cela pouvait bien sur avoir un lien avec ces rumeurs de braconnages qui couraient depuis quelques temps sur le compte de l'élu. Après maints négociations, ils obtinrent l'autorisation d'établir leur campement à l'écart de la ville, à environ deux kilomètres de la maison de Yoleï. Elle décida donc d'engager la conversation avec l'homme en treillis le plus proche afin de tâter le terrain. Il lui demanda tout d'abord en quoi cela la regardait, puis changea de ton quand il apprit qu'elle serait sa plus proche voisine pour les mois à venir.

Deux autres géants s'approchèrent pour échanger quelques blagues puis la jeune femme partit faire ses courses. Comme à l'habitude, cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes tant le nombre de commerces était risible. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les camions abandonner les lieux et repartir vers leur garage. En partant, elle leur conseilla néanmoins de se préparer à affronter le froid qui ne ferait qu'augmenter. Jamais elle n'était rentrée si vite chez sa petite sœur, qui eut le droit à un récit détaillé. Bien qu'aveugle, elle appréciait les précisions visuelles de sa sœur, qui l'aidaient à recréer son monde virtuel.

La jeune aveugle était en plein ménage quand la sonnette retentit, quittant son balai, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur deux militaires. Elle sentit leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte de son handicap mais firent preuve d'une courtoisie à toutes épreuves. Un Lynx avait surpris leur commando en plein exercice et l'un de leur compagnon était grièvement blessé à quelques centaines de mètres de là et ils se demandaient si Yoleï pourrait leur prêter sa trousse de secours. Elle alla la chercher et demanda aux soldats de la conduire au blessé. Elle avait apprit à soigner sa petite sœur de tous ses bobos de fillette et restait la meilleure infirmière du village, celle que tous venaient trouver ou appelaient pour les soins ne nécessitant pas de support médical appuyé.

L'homme se vidait de son sang, le garrot de fortune contenait à peine l'hémorragie. Sortant désinfectant, fil et aiguille, Yoleï entra sou la tente et leur demanda de faire du feu pour réchauffer le pauvre homme. Elle découpa avec soin le treillis imbibé et le décolla de la cuisse de son patient. Elle versa une bonne rasade d'antiseptique sur la plaie et entreprit de le recoudre. Trois minute plus tard elle tendait une bouteille de gnôle au soldat et lui enjoignit de boire régulièrement de petite gorgées, le froid étant désormais son pire ennemi. Le militaire qui avait sonné chez elle, et qui se faisait nommer desmond, alias le sergent Drew Carter, tenait à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Ne sentant qu'une pointe d'admiration non dissimulée dans la voix de l'homme, elle accepta volontiers sa proposition.

Au cours des mois qui suivit elle reçut la visite de nombreux militaires abîmés plus ou moins gravement par le temps ou la faune locale. La raison de leur présence au bourg d'Hass restait un mystère, mais ils ne gênaient personne et faisait tourner l'économie locale, donc le maire ne pouvait pas leur signifier leur départ malgré une envie évidente. Desmond passait quand à lui pour bavarder pendant ses permissions, il aimait demander des précisions concernant la faune et la flore locale afin d'en déjouer les pièges. La jeune femme se prenait à attendre ses visites avec de plus en plus d'impatience, l'humour un peu caustique de ce soldat lui faisant du bien malgré un départ difficile.

Les braconnages avaient quasiment disparut, rendant l'ambiance dans le village festive et joyeuse. Les hommes vivaient en paix avec les animaux sauvages environnant dans ces régions. Un an passa avant que les ennuis commencent. Saraï et Dmitri avaient eu un enfant, une petite fille prénommée Nastasia, et avaient finalement emménagés dans leur maison après quelques imprévus contraignants. Mais d'autres troupes avaient depuis peu fait leur apparition, sans aucune autorisation de la part de la mairie. Les autochtones ne les avaient pas délogés jusqu'au moment où ces dissidents commencèrent à se livrer au pillage dans la région.

La troupe de desmond les tenaient à bonne distance du village mais ils resserraient de plus en plus leur périmètre de contrôle, gardant tout juste les maison de Yoleï et Saraï dans leur zone de maintien. Cela leur sauva la vie. Sortant de chez elle pour déposer son offrande au dieu loup, comme tous les dimanches, la jeune aveugle put sentir l'odeur de combustible dans le vent. Elle posa son assiette en vitesse et se précipita vers le camp de ses amis sans se rendre compte qu'une forme spectrale la suivait de près. Le froid dont elle avait l'habitude avait fait place à une douce chaleur qui l'alarma. Empruntant des sentiers inconnus de tous elle coupa à travers la campagne et gagna les premières tentes.

Elle attira l'attention des hommes présents et les entraîna à sa suite. Les 13 tentes du camp furent visitée de la même façon et la jeune femme les entraîna à sa suite vers la montagne. Elle entendait le bruit des avions pas loin et redoutait une mauvaise surprise. La forêt qui se trouvait non loin les dissimula au regard des pilote qui frappèrent le campement en désespoir de cause. Une pluie acide et inflammable se répandit sur un large périmètre stérilisant le sol. La troupe ne s'arrêta pas pour contempler le carnage et poursuivit son chemin. Yoleï ne savait pas exactement où elle les conduisait, elle sentait juste qu'elle était dans la bonne direction. Arrivée au pied de la montagne, elle se dirigea vers une petite craquelure presque invisible de la roche qui laissait à peine la place à un homme bien bâtit de passer, et seulement en se baissant.

Trois mètre plus loin le passage s'agrandissait sur un énorme escalier taillé à même la roche. Yoleï sentait un appel d'air ascendant, elle se demandait où cet structure allait la mener, se doutant de la réponse et anticipant avec plaisir sa découverte. Les lueurs qui dansaient sous ses paupières ne l'inquiétèrent pas, elle se trouvait dans la maison d'un dieu après tout. Elle demanda, incapable de dissimuler son impatience, si desmond pouvait avoir la gentillesse de lui décrire ce qu'il voyait. Comprenant le désir de son amie, il s'exécuta avec minutie.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense, taillé dans le granit noir de la montagne qui devait faire trois fois la taille du bourg. Des sculptures de loup courant le long des mur, des fresques lupines au plafond, des représentation du dieu dans tous les coins et recoins de la pièces, créant néanmoins une atmosphère agréable et sereine, incitant les gens à se sentir en sécurité. Les militaires se déployèrent alors pour explorer les lieux, réflexes de l'armée d'après elle aussi les laissa t'elle vaquer à leurs occupations à leur gré.

Épuisée, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et s'endormit aussitôt. Drew la secoua quelques heures plus tard au moment repas. Yoleï ouvrit les eux... et les referma immédiatement. La lumière de la journée lui brûlant presque la rétine, elle qui avait grandit dans les faibles lueurs de sa cécité. Desmond s'inquiéta immédiatement de sa réaction violente et s'enquit de son état. Après explication, il décida d'appeler les médecin du régiment. Il examina la jeune fille et remarqua que malgré le handicap de Yoleï ses pupilles réagissaient tout à fait normalement.

Ce fait alarma la jeune femme qui lui répondit que ses réflexes oculaires étaient morts depuis des années. L'homme lui assura que ses pupilles se portaient parfaitement bien. Il enjoignit sa patiente à regarder par la fenêtre afin d'éprouver sa sensibilité à la lumière. Elle fut sidérée de constater que non seulement elle distinguait plus que de simple lueurs mais aussi des formes et des couleurs. Elle se tourna vers son ami et rapprocha son visage du sien. Drew ne bougea pas d'un iota et fut récompensé par un énorme sourire de Yoleï qui le vit aussi nettement qu'elle était plongée dans le noir la veille encore.

Sa vue s'améliora de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fonctionnent aussi bien que ceux de tous les autres présents. Elle s'en serait certainement réjouit si les bruits d'explosion ne retentissaient pas en continue depuis maintenant 45 minutes. Ne trouvant pas leur cible la seconde équipe bombardait le terrain au petit bonheur la chance. La frappe aérienne était donc bien ciblée. Les militaires aguerris avaient eu le réflexe d'attraper leur sac de survie qui restait près de leur lit au cas où, procédure obligatoire depuis la dernière guerre.

Ils avaient donc à disposition des tentes et des rations pour établir un campement de fortune. L'exploration des lieux n'avait rien donné, le bâtiment était totalement vide. Yoleï s'inquiétait pour sa famille et ne cessait de regarder en direction du bourg dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le foyer de sa sœur. Desmond l'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais dû se résoudre à envoyer un éclaireur prendre des nouvelles du village. Il revint avec des nouvelles, ni bonnes ni mauvaises, le bourg avait été évacué vers le village voisin en prévision de nouveaux bombardements.

La jeune femme était soulagée de savoir que sa famille n'avait plus rien à craindre du ciel. Mais toutefois le problème restait entier, ce second groupe tendait à détruire tout ce qui était susceptible de s'opposer à eux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait tant avancé à l'intérieur du château. Il semblait creusé dans la montagne et pourtant des puits de lumières gardaient les pièces parfaitement éclairées. Elle se retrouva devant une porte qui avait échappé à l'exploration de ses amis, une porte ouvragée qui ne ressemblait pas du tout aux autres.

Mue par son instinct elle la poussa et se retrouva dans un temple. Un énorme temple emplit de sculpture de loup qui rappelait à Yoleï le petit temple à offrande qui se trouvait derrière chez elle. Elle fouina un peu et trouva une tapisserie qui confirma ses soupçons. Une carte de la région avec le recensement de tous les temples du dieu loup. La présence qu'elle ressentait devant le sien s'expliquait donc maintenant.

Elle sentit un courant d'air mais quand elle se retourna elle ne vit rien. Avec un sourire elle retourna auprès de son ami. Le commandant lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait mais n'insista pas quand il vit l'expression butée de la jeune femme. Il ne tenait pas à la brusquer pour qu'elle s'enfuit et se fasse prendre. Ça serait trop bête. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Desmond.

Ils passèrent la nuit avec des tours de garde successifs pour entendre une troisième vague d'assaut venant encore d'une autre équipe. L'armée locale n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la blague. Ils avaient débarqués en force et chassèrent bien vite les importuns. Le commandant décida alors de regagner leur base. Ils ressortirent de la bâtisse et lorsque le chef appela ses experts par radio pour explorer le château à fond, il se retourna sur le flanc intact de la montagne. Disparue la faille qui leur avait fait pénétrer la roche.

Après des heures de recherches infructueuses les hélicos vinrent les chercher pour les ramener chez eux. Drew se mit à la fenêtre pour avoir vue sur le panorama. Lors de la montée de l'appareil, il jeta un œil sur la corniche inaccessible en hélico et emporta comme dernière image du château d'Hass celle d'un grand loup blanc hurlant à la mort dans les jardins de pierres.

Fin.


End file.
